


圣诞大餐

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 勋荣 汉澈李知勋知道权顺荣最近和隔壁胜澈哥走的挺近的，他一直以为权顺荣是去和胜澈哥学打游戏为了在将来的某一天打赢自己，没想到......却是在惦记着给自己这么大一份圣诞大礼。





	圣诞大餐

李知勋知道权顺荣最近和隔壁胜澈哥走的挺近的，他一直以为权顺荣是去和胜澈哥学打游戏为了在将来的某一天打赢自己，没想到......却是在惦记着给自己这么大一份圣诞大礼。  
自己的恋人几乎是全身赤裸的跪坐在宽大的黑色皮质沙发上，脑袋顶上别着两个毛绒绒的好像是什么仓鼠类的耳朵，双手交握在背后完整的露出最近加强锻炼而形状姣好的胸脯，因为长年练舞而紧实的大腿大咧咧的向着自己打开，身下鼓鼓囊囊的一包被可怜巴巴的裹在窄小的丁字内裤里，平时就不自觉嘟着的肉肉的嘴巴里也塞着一个小巧的红色口球，看起来更像是在撒娇索吻了。  
他几乎沉迷的欣赏着恋人难得一见的造型，直到旁边发出一阵难掩的低吟他才回过神来打量了一下跪坐在权顺荣旁边的崔胜澈，除了脑袋上挂着粉嫩嫩的垂耳兔的耳朵两个人似乎没什么太多不一样，只不过胜澈哥身上好像还多了几个......小玩意儿?  
旁边正在轻轻抚摸崔胜澈背脊引得他发出一阵阵颤抖的低吟的尹净汉终于开口了，”小荣说，希望他自己的主人亲手帮他带上哦。”  
权顺荣在旁边狠狠的点了点头，他艰难的再张大一点嘴巴仰起头叼起李知勋交叉在胸前的手指尖，嗯嗯啊啊的让他看向沙发左手边的木质茶几，”想......知勋主人......帮我......”  
李知勋对于知勋主人的这个称呼显然非常受用，他含着笑摸了摸权顺荣脑袋顶上的小耳朵，伸手去拿放在最上面的皮质颈圈，还特意把颈圈上挂着的小铃铛在权顺荣耳边摇晃了几下，看到平时一害羞就变得耳朵红红的恋人耳朵简直红的能滴出水来。紧接着是乳夹，李知勋迷恋的把玩着权顺荣胸前那薄薄的两片软肉，突然俯下身去用柔软的舌尖舔舐含苞待放的粉嫩乳头，权顺荣被他的突然袭击惊的全身颤抖了一下，然后便顺从的更加挺直了腰杆把自己的胸乳往李知勋嘴里送去，李知勋满意的用牙齿轻轻摩挲着乳头根部，感觉它已经完全的挺立了才伸手取来那对沉甸甸的银质乳夹，夹上去的时候权顺荣轻微的瑟缩着，感受着李知勋带给他疼痛在恋人漂亮指尖的拨弄下转化为欢愉，乳夹下也挂着一对小铃铛，叮叮当当的声响在听惯了美妙乐章的李知勋听来却比任何乐器演奏出来的音乐都更加动听。  
机器嗡嗡的蜂鸣声从不远的地方传来，旁边的崔胜澈已经被尹净汉转过身来按到了沙发背上，丰腴的臀肉之间粗长的肛塞在柔软的后穴里深深浅浅的进出着，肛塞后面缀着一个毛绒绒的兔子尾巴，并不柔软的毛发蹭着敏感的肛周，激的崔胜澈全身都泛起诱人的粉红。  
“为什么胜澈哥有尾巴我们顺荣没有呢？”李知勋拿起茶几上放着的和耳朵配套的尾巴拉珠，从脸上划到因为紧张而吞咽着口水的喉结，又试探的去碰触被乳夹夹住呈现着熟透的红色的乳尖，另一只手搂着他的腰身示意他转过身去，权顺荣顺从的在沙发上磨蹭着转身趴伏在沙发背上，主动塌下腰抬起屁股，没有被束缚的双手分开自己两片肉乎乎的臀瓣，他扭回头来盯着李知勋看，喉结上上下下的滚动着，好像想说什么又欲言又止。一旁正在被崔胜澈的口舌伺候着的尹净汉适时的插入话题“顺荣啊······哥哥是怎么教你的来着？不说可不行啊。”他含笑着打量着李知勋，“不听话的话主人可是要惩罚你的哦。”崔胜澈好像不满意尹净汉的不专心狠狠的吸了一口，尹净汉深吸了一口气赶紧去安抚自己的小兔子，不再管这边脸已经红透的权顺荣。  
李知勋现在倒突然有了耐心，拉珠的最顶端只有小手指粗细，非常轻易的就能缓缓滑入权顺荣做过充分润滑的后穴，深深浅浅的在穴口进出，就是不肯进去更多，甚至还打开了低档的震动，酥酥麻麻的震着敏感的会阴和尾椎，他伸手解开了权顺荣的口塞，“小荣想和主人说什么？嗯？”他勾起权顺荣身后穿了和没穿别无二样的丁字内裤的绑带，猛地松手，弹性十足的布料瞬间在权顺荣白嫩的臀尖留下一条红痕，见权顺荣还是没说话，他再次勾动着那根细细的布绳，这次对准的不再是丰腴的臀肉，而是湿滑又敏感的穴口，好像感知到的李知勋的意图，本就紧闭着的小口更加缩紧了。权顺荣感在李知勋松手之前说出了口：“请···请主人享用小荣···”  
“真乖”李知勋低头亲了亲权顺荣毛绒绒的头顶，缓慢又坚定的将拉珠一节一节的插进了紧致的小口，每当更大的一颗珠子进到权顺荣身体里，他的屁股就颤抖着翘的更高，感受到毛茸茸的尾巴贴近了自己的时候还晃动着去迎合最后一节的插入，他难耐的啃咬着自己指甲，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的叫着李知勋的名字。李知勋终于将拉珠连根顶了进去，他又拉起丁字裤的绑带勒在仓鼠的尾巴上，拍了拍权顺荣因为主动夹紧身体里的那根而用力收紧的屁股，“小荣要夹好，不要让自己的尾巴跑出来哦。”  
权顺荣乖巧的点了点头，他的下身忍不住随着身体里那个东西的震颤前后晃动着，高高撑起的前身也颤颤巍巍的渴求着李知勋的抚摸，但李知勋似乎并没有想那么快的满足权顺荣，他打量了一下茶几上剩下的几个小玩具，征求起了自己的小宠物的意见：“顺荣接下来想玩哪个，自己去取来给主人好不好？”  
权顺荣手脚并用的爬到茶几前面，用嘴叼下来的是一把小臂长的皮质散鞭，他不知道已经在梦里想象过李知勋用这个在自己身体上留下道道红痕的样子想象过多少次，所以在准备这次圣诞大礼的时候，他最先购入的就是这个在购物车里放了好久的小玩具。  
“喔···”李知勋不自觉的感慨了一下，“小荣看来已经渴望很久了吧，这么快就选好了。”他拿起散鞭的鞭子部分，仍然将柄留在权顺荣嘴里，跪在自己身前的小动物顺从的舔起了手里这根表面光滑做工精细的鞭柄，粉嫩的舌头不一会儿就把它舔的湿漉漉的，他扬起头磨蹭着李知勋早就鼓起的身下，隔着衣服用舔鞭柄的方式去舔隔着衣服都能感受到的灼热，直到李知勋忍不住后退了一步他才又心满意足的爬回到沙发上，等待着李知勋的下一步动作。  
李知勋刚开始没敢用力，只是稍稍挥动着鞭子在权顺荣的背脊和臀部线条上流连，他总是很沉迷欣赏自己恋人因为练舞而姣好的身型，修长的肌肉线条埋藏在薄薄的皮肤下，平时看不出来但是以跳起舞来总能伸展出完美的形状，他的腰很细，扭动起来却特别的有力，好像每一个动作都被编好了程序输入了他的脑海里，每次都能准确的摆动到恰好的位置，可是因为贪吃而常年无法消减的小肚子却又给这幅身体添加了一份不完美但是却可爱的特点，每次当自己深深的插在他身体里的时候，他总是会按压着自己的略微凸起的小腹说知勋插的好深啊，都插到我这里了呢。  
柔软的皮鞭轻轻重重的甩在白嫩的臀肉上，看权顺荣并没有任何疼痛的表情反而是更加翘高了屁股迎接李知勋的鞭打，手腕也渐渐加了力度上去，突然重重的两鞭逼出了权顺荣的呻吟，不甚光滑的鞭面迅速的刮擦过娇嫩的皮肤留下如触电般的痛感，随后袭来的却是内啡肽释放所带来的无上的快感。  
李知勋变换着鞭挞的位置，从高耸的的臀尖到紧紧夹着的大腿根部，很快便布满了深深浅浅的红痕，每次重重的鞭打落下来以后都会安抚性的伴随着几次温柔的碰触，权顺荣的臀部肌肉也随着这轻重不一的力度收紧又放松，他乖乖的听李知勋的话紧紧的含着他的尾巴，每次的收缩都会刮蹭到他的前列腺，激发出小仓鼠又甜又腻的呻吟。  
接连几次热辣的痛击以后李知勋抽出了权顺荣夹的紧紧的尾巴，散鞭由上至下鞭挞着臀缝里没有得到疼爱的嫩肉，有几下甚至直直的打向敏感的穴口，本就泛着嫩粉的穴肉变得通红，权顺荣发出不成腔调的呻吟和尖叫，在最后一下重重的鞭打下达到了高潮，肉穴在高潮的余韵中收缩着，又被李知勋柔软灵活的舌头狠狠的舔开，冰凉的手指在高热的臀肉上揉捏安抚着，直到阴茎颤抖着吐出最后一股精液才肯停下。  
李知勋扯着权顺荣脖子上的颈环让他扭过头来和他接吻，权顺荣顺从的张开嘴任凭李知勋在他口腔里翻搅，用恨不得将他吞下去的力度吮吸着他的每一滴津液。起不到任何遮掩作用的内裤被随手扯掉扔到一边，李知勋的手绕到身前去撸动权顺荣射的湿漉漉的还在不应期的阴茎，脑筋一动又换了别的主意。  
他起身去和坐在沙发上看着跪在地毯上的崔胜澈自慰的尹净汉嘀嘀咕咕的说了什么，尹净汉的眼睛噌的一下就亮了，他起身在玩具柜里翻找好久，终于翻到了一根小臂长的双头龙。  
“胜澈里……想不想和小荣知勋他们一起玩？”尹净汉冲着呆呆的望着他的胜澈勾了勾手指，乖乖的小兔子就听话的爬了过来将头枕在他膝头，算是默认了，旁边的权顺荣更是不用多说，李知勋一个眼神就乖巧的躺在沙发上打来了自己的大腿等着崔胜澈的下一步动作。  
小仓鼠和小兔子亲亲密密的搂在一起，一人手里拿着一头假阴茎拼命的舔着，粗大的阴茎头把两只小动物的嘴里塞得满满当当，受到刺激而分泌出的口水随着合不拢的嘴角流出来，被两个坏心的主人抹到殷红的乳头，显得乳头亮晶晶又红润润的。  
假阴茎很快就布满了两个小动物的口水，权顺荣平躺在沙发上，一只腿抬起来落在沙发背上露出早已被蹂躏的粉里透红泛着水色的小穴，一点一点的将粗长吸进他空虚已久的内里，那边的崔胜澈也蹭过来将另一头阴茎吞进自己的身体里，两个人的下身紧密贴合在一起，仿佛是被用一根假阴茎固定在了一起。  
也不知道是谁开始动了起来，经过鞭挞的皮肤在沾染了汗液和精液的皮质沙发上前后挺动着，每一次的顶弄都让对方身体里的东西进的更深。自己身体里的东西就顶在敏感点旁边，就差一点点就能摩擦到他渴望已久的那个点，权顺荣急切的抬起小屁股拼命的往崔胜澈那边蹭，双腿环在哥哥的腰侧不管不顾的晃动着自己的身体，崔胜澈被他又急又重的攻击爽软了腿，双腿大剌剌的摊开着，身前的阴茎在尹净汉的揉弄下精神奕奕的吐露着前液，把下腹部的阴毛都打湿了。  
然而权顺荣还是不满意，他撑着沙发背站了起来，顾不上去管从身体里滑落的阴茎，将崔胜澈的双腿摆到胸前，哥哥顺从的伸手搂住自己结实的大腿，他的正个下身暴露在空气里，粗大的阴茎从上到下贯穿着他的后穴，权顺荣站在哥哥腰间缓缓的再次吞下那一头的硬挺，利用重力一下一下去挤压自己的腺体，相同的作用力也狠狠的攻击着崔胜澈的敏感点，两个人的呻吟混合在一起伴着不知道是谁爽到极点的低泣，在权顺荣一次又一次用力的挤压下两个人同时达到了高潮。  
全身酸软的小仓鼠和小兔子圣诞节最后的度过方式自然是被两个主人吃干抹净了，毕竟送上门来的大餐谁会舍得不享受呢。


End file.
